1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system for shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known lighting system which realizes multiple lighting and enhanced lighting using a master flash device and a remote flash device. The remote flash device emits light in connection with the detection of the light emission of the master flash device (patent document 1 described below).
Also, a ring-like flash device mounted at the front end of a lens is known as a flash device for macro shooting. Normally, a ring-like flash device of this kind is connected to an adapter on a camera via a cable and emits light in accordance with an electric signal (X contact) of the camera.
[Patent document 1] United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0240868
[Patent document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,679